


【求RP点梗三】③Gold and Power

by programeggsoup



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】穿越【题材倾向】第三纪元【出场人物】Alfrid，Gríma【配对组合】A||G【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年7月27日【总计字数】1173【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大和PJ，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。《霍比特人3》电影穿越《魔戒2》电影，书还没看到_(:зゝ∠)_，应该是《魔戒2》吧。这两个角色都不是很熟，可能会超级跑偏，又是几百字没有写到CP_(:зゝ∠)_不太清楚长湖镇的人类崇拜啥，于是就拉了努门诺尔躺枪XXD一开始把信鸽打成了辛葛的包子，正在面壁思过_(:зゝ∠)_





	【求RP点梗三】③Gold and Power

话说五军之战，孤山和铁丘陵的矮人同密林大军与长湖镇的幸存者组成的联盟开战时，沙虫在大地上钻出数个巨洞为同伴开辟战场捷径。鹬蚌相争渔翁得利，半兽人趁机攻入时，三方人马才意识到需要先抵御外敌，再处理内部问题。

孤山脚下的平原上，矮人与精灵、人类再度合作，组成壁垒与进攻的双重防线。距离上一场大规模联盟作战，已过去了2941年。以玛哈尔之名、以埃尔贝瑞丝之名、以埃兰迪尔之名，不同的民族有着他们独有的、穿越时空的战呼。自黑暗大敌蛰伏后，未消散的恶意在阴影下聚集，等大家幡然醒悟之时，似乎是有些晚了。

渡鸦岭上一声嘹亮的敌方军号响起，早在百年前被龙炎重创的戴尔外城墙遭遇了新一轮攻击，丑陋又巨大的食人妖头顶石块撞开了它。恍惚间，都灵后裔想起了年幼时父亲讲述的故事。上古贝烈戈斯特的矮人国王阿扎格哈尔，是如何在尼尔耐斯·阿诺迪亚德战役中重创了恶龙之祖的。战胜了龙病的他心中燃起希望：必须登上渡鸦岭，结果了那个恶棍！

就在众人浴血奋战之际，有个贪生怕死、财迷心窍的家伙，却卷了教堂里散落一地的金子，企图从战场上溜走。人们唾弃他的行径，咒他不得好死。

确实不得好死……

一枚金币悄然落到杠杆的起重踏板上，发出“叮”的一声脆响。压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，拨动了命运的起重机。阿尔弗雷德还想伸手去够那枚金币，瞬间，他已经卡在了食人妖的喉咙里。

一股夹带着胃酸、发酵物的恶臭袭来，他晕了过去。

再度醒来时，他发现自己处在一个黑暗的空间。以前书里倒是看到过一些有关于人死后之事，据说会跑去一个黑不溜秋的地方。难道是这里？忽然，他发现不远处有一个金色的矩形框，便蹑手蹑脚地潜了过去。

从方框里，他窥见了另一个空间。一个头发卷曲、面色苍白的人在对着自己整理着装，阿尔弗雷德不由自主地跟着面前的人做着镜面动作。他背后是满屋的金银珠宝和奢华的衣物，这些恐怕在镇长的秘密金库里，也算得上罕见的。他想往前冲去，伸手触碰那些至美的宝物，然而这个该死的金框框桎梏了他。他仿佛被囚禁了起来，外界的光亮都与他无缘。

一只信鸽落在床前，格里马取下了来自萨鲁曼大人的信笺，饶有兴致地看着镜子。这下，轮到阿尔弗雷德害怕了！他赶紧退了几步，却发现自己还是站在金框前。

格里马把镜子上下打量了一番，悠然自得地搬了张有软垫的椅子坐下：“你好，不幸落入魔咒的来客。我是洛汗王国的幕后掌权者——格里马。听萨鲁曼大人说，你或许可以在未来的一段时间里协助我。大人救你一命可不是免费的，镜子得乖乖听主人的话。”

“非常抱歉，出生偏远，之前有眼不识格里马大人，洛汗王国和萨鲁曼倒是有些耳闻。虽然不是很清楚现状，但仍十分感谢你们的搭救。在下阿尔弗雷德，愿意为您效力。”随即，他做了一个觐见国王的姿势。格里马很是满意地离开了房间。

【哦，尊贵的格里马大人，您或许忘记了。那些朝镜子寻求帮助的，到头来都成了镜子的奴隶了呢。哼，跟我玩，你还早了一百年呢！】


End file.
